leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nearthel/Critical Strike and Penetrations overhaul
Riot was trying to remove the randomness on the game, they removed dodge chance and gave critical strike a pseudoRNG system to make it more consistent. But critical strike chance is still there and I thing it could be changed to a more consistent system. They also created bonus Armor penetration (on and ) and reworked because it was a good item against both squishy and tanky enemies. So these are my proposals: Critical Damage no longer grants a probability to deal increased damage from autoattacks, instead it constantly increases damage autoattacks deal, up to 100% bonus damage dealt. Critical Damage Runes Critical Chance runes converted into Critical Damage runes. If you have more than 9 Critical Damage runes of the same type after the conversion (or 3 Quintaessences), extra runes are removed and you get 410 for every rune removed (1205 for Quintaessences). Critical Damage runes now cost 410 (1205 for Quintaessences) and they now increase critical damage by 0,93% per Mark, 0,42% per Seal, 0,28% per Glyph or 1,86% for Quintaessence. Critical Damage Items All items that formerly gave Critical Strike Chance now give the same quantity of Critical Damage. is reworked. This rework will be explained on the Armor Penetration section. Abilities that interact with Critical Damage These abilities formely modified Critical Strike chance or damage: * grants him 100% critical damage against targets and makes benefit from critical damage against targets below the same threshold. * grants him critical damage on his next attack, but for modified critical damage. * passively increases his critical damage by per point of Fury he currently has. * increases his critical damage by an extra 0,8% for every 1% he gets. * makes her deal bonus damage to frozen targets. It no longer modifies critical damage. The way these abilities are affected by critical damage is modified: * : Bonus damage increased by 1% for every 1% critical damage. * : Damage increased by 1% for every 1% critical damage. * : Bonus AD ratio damage portion increased by 0,5% for every 1% critical damage. * : Damage increased by 1% for every 1% critical damage. * : Damage increased by 1% for every 1% critical damage. * : Damage increased by 1% for every 1% critical damage. ** : Damage increased by 0,6% for every 1% critical damage. * : Damage increased by 0,8% for every 1% critical damage. Armor and Magic Penetration Flat armor penetration and flat magic penetration unchanged. This kind of penetration is intended to be strong against targets with low resistances, so it's OK as it works now. Percentage armor penetration and percentaje magic penetration are supposed to be used against high resistances targets, but they're actually strong against low resistances targets too, so it now only applies to bonus Armor or Magic Resist. I also want to be still an interesting item, so it's now an Armor Penetration alternative to . * Passive changed from "+35% armor penetration" to "Armor Penetration: +50% bonus armor penetration" * Passive changed from "+35% magic penetration" to "+50% bonus magic resist penetration" * Current passive removed. * New passive: "Armor Penetration: +50% bonus armor penetration on basic attacks". Whith these changes is now an item suited for AD Casters as the armor penetration it gives applies to all your damage, while is still designed for autoattackers, as it's passive only applies to basic attacks. As both items have the same passive name, they can't be stacked. Other changes: * now grants bonus armor penetration and bonus magic resist penetration. * now passively grants him % bonus armor penetration. Liandry's Torment is, as old Black Cleaver, an item that is oriented to give damage against tanky targets, while also giving damage against squishy ones, so I want to divide this item in 2: *The new Liandry's Torment, which will keep his health % damage, *And a new one, that will be the late game upgrade to . *New Recipe: + + + 590 = 3300 *Ability Power increased to 80 from 50. *Health increased to 400 from 300. *Magic Penetration removed. *It now grants +6% movement speed. *Passive unchanged. *It returns to the game, but totally changed. *Recipe: + + 355 = 2700 *Stats: +80 ability power, +250 health * : +25 Magic Penetration Category:Blog posts